


Some scratches and a cast

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidents, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Toni had an accident on her motorcycle and Cheryl take care of her.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 13





	Some scratches and a cast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone I don't write really often I have a couple of ideas for Choni oneshot. So maybe there's some other stories coming up..
> 
> Oh and I'm Canadian, french Canadian so english isn't my first language but I'll try my best to not make too many mistakes.
> 
> Please be indulgent and I'm really sorry for the mistakes

It was a cold October afternoon just before Halloween. Cheryl was home reading some Harry potter's book she had already read at least two times.

Toni left the house early that morning she was going on a little road trip with the boys. They were going to Greendale and should be home for dîner. She was really excited about this and she was really happy that Cheryl wants her to spend time with her friends at least one day per month it was important for both of them.

It was 4 o'clock Toni should be here in about an hour. Cheryl went to the kitchen to eat an apple when her phone started ringing, she saw sweet pea name one the screen and she starts feeling nervous.

_*Hey sweet pea are you close to home now ? *_

_*Hey red. Um, yeah we are on town already.*_

_* Okay, so when Toni is coming home?*_

_* Please Cheryl promise me to not freak out.*_

_* What happens to her sweet pea, please tell me she's alive!!*_

_* Calm down Red, of course she is alive. Why Are you always so dramatic?*_

_*Would you Tell me what happen and why my baby isn't home with me ?*_

_* Okay, just come to the hospital, I'll explain everything when you get There. But don't worry she is okay only some bruises.*_

_*Okay I'm on my way.*_

She hangs up and get in her car. She had to drive for 15 minutes before she arrived and it was the longest 15 minutes of her life. She entered like a storm in the E.R.

_*Where is she sweet Pea ? I want to see her.*_

_*Cheryl calme down she is okay. She had a little accident on her bike nothing serious. She was behind fangs and a dog ran in front of him so he hits the brakes. She did too, but she slides on the road and fell.*_

_*It seems pretty serious to me. Can I see her now?*_

_*Yeah go, she's waiting for you.*_

She walks through the hallway looking for Toni's Room. Room 250. She finally Found it it was like the last room on the left. She knocks on the door before going in.

She saw Toni in the bed with some bandages on her head a cast on her arm and some scratches on her face and body.

_*Hi my love, how are you feeling?*_

Toni smiled when she heard Cheryl voice.

_*Hey babe, I'm okay a little sore, but I'm good*_

_*I told you that deathtrap was dangerous baby.*_

_*Cher it's an accident, it could happen with your car too you know.*_

_*But I hate it when you get hurt TT*._

_*You love to take care of me, I know that.*_

_*Of course I love taking care of you. How could you look so good with scratches all over your face.*_

_* Cause I always look good babe.*_

_*Do you think they'll let you out today.*_

_*Yeah babe in fact I'm waiting for the doc to sign the paper.*_

Maybe an hour later the doctor came in with the release paper and a prescription for some pain meds for Toni.  
After they stop at the drug store Cheryl took Toni to Thislehouse and installed her in their bed so she could rest.

_*Are you in pain my love?*_

_*Yeah my arm hurt a little.*_

Cheryl took a pill that the doctor prescribed.

_*Here ma chérie, take that and I'll let you sleep a little while I'll make diner you must be starving.*_

Toni took the pill. _*yes I am baby, I love you.*_

_*I love you too, get some rest I'll be back soon.*_

While Toni was sleeping Cheryl made her favorite diner some spaghetti she loved that and it was pretty fast to make. She went into their bedroom with a tray with 2 bowls of spaghetti some water and a special Treat for Toni. Some chocolaté Chip cookies she just made. She put the tray on the Night stand and slowy wake up Toni. She kisses her cheek.

_*Wake up sleepy head, it's time to eat.*_

Toni groan and open her eyes.

  
_*Hey you. You did all this for me you know, you could have just reheat some soup or something. *_

_*No babe only the best for you. Do you need help to sit ?*_

_*I'm okay babe I just broke my arm.*_

She sits on the bed. Cheryl was sitting on the end of the bed.

_*You made me cookies, you are like the best girlfriend ever.*_

_*Told you only the best for you TT.*_

They finished eating and Cheryl was picking up the bowls and the tray

_*Are you good my love?*_

_*Yes babe. You know you Are really hot when to take care of me like that. You Are like the hottest nurse ever.*_

She smirked while thinking of some... Pain relief activities..

_*TT stop thinking about sex we are not doing it until your arm is fully functional.*_

_*But Cher the doc said 2 months before they take off the cast you wont last 2 months and you know it.*_

_*We'll see TT.*_

Cheryl kissed Toni and the smaller girl deepened the kiss. They kissed like that for at least a minute before Cheryl stop it.

_*Enough TT I don't want to hurt you.*_

_*You are such a tease babe. You know I'll have my way with you. Just wait and see.*_

_*I love you Toni.*_

_*I love you too Cheryl.*_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Maybe I will write other stories like I Said I have a couple of ideas. I got inspired while waiting at the hospital for an exam.
> 
> I'm really sorry if I made any mistakes like I said I speak french in real life.
> 
> Oh, and I had this Idea about a multi chapters fanfic, about choni but in an alternate reality.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading.


End file.
